


#25 (a.k.a. From The Shores of Great Pond)

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [25]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#25 (a.k.a. From The Shores of Great Pond)

Hello Elizabeth,

There are so many little ones here

From the boy who stutter-stepped his way into the water the moment his fathers set him down, still wearing his white baby tee

To the little girl decked in matching flowers against a black fabric covering her arms from the sun, matching with her older sister

To the seven year old in her green bathing suit with mismatched lyrics echoing over the top of her matching green floatie

To all the little heads held by loving arms just above the surface of the gentle pond water

As I observe from a place of peace I’m not often bestowed, I can’t help but think, despite all my previous protests otherwise,

This would be a great place to bring kids one day.

I can almost see it.


End file.
